dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
After School
Archivo:ASJP2.jpg ¿After School? *'Nombre:' After School (애프터 스쿨) **'¿Por que "After School"?: '''After School significa el sentimiento de libertad que los estudiantes tienen después de la escuela, y presumen sus talentos y se divierten mientras disfrutan de esa libertad. *'Núm. de miembros: 8 chicas *'Orígen: '''Corea del Sur *'Color oficial: Amarillo *'Nombre fanclub oficial: ' **'Chicas:' Playgirlz **'Chicos: '''Playboyz *'Agencia:' PLEDIS Entertainment Carrera 'Pre Debut' 'thumb|232px|After School' La mayoria de las miembros de After School han sido bailarinas de Son Dam Bi o de otros artistas antes de su debut. Park Ga Hee, la lider de After School , ha sido una de las bailarinas de artistas de las compañias SM Entertainment y YG Entertainment, siendo su mas notable participacion con BoA. También participo en la cancion de Son Dambi "Bad Boy". Las chicas, como grupo, siendo 5 miembros, hizo su primera aparición oficial el 29 de diciembre del 2008 en el Festival de la Canción de SBS "S", realizando "Play Girlz" con Son Dam Bi. Los días antes al debut de after school, Pledis Entertainment anunció oficialmente que el concepto de la música del grupo está fuertemente influenciado por las Pussycat Dolls. 'Debut El grupo finalmente hizo su debut como grupo, el 17 de enero de 2009 con el primer single, "Ah!". Más tarde ese año, Uee se unió al grupo, y después after school publicó un segundo single, titulado "Diva". En otoño del 2009, Soyoung dejó el grupo, lo que derivo a la adición de dos miembros nuevos Raina y Nana. Posteriormente, el grupo lanzó "Neo Ddaemunae" ("너 때문에", "Because of You"), que se convirtió en su primer single mas exitoso. SubGrupos thumb|224px|Orange Caramel [[Orange Caramel|'''Orange Caramel ]] El primer grupo sub-unidad fue nombrado Orange Caramel. El 6 de junio de 2010, Pledis anunció que Nana sería el primer miembro de una de las dos subunidades. El 7 de junio de 2010, Pledis anunció que Raina sería el segundo miembro de la misma sub- unidad. El 8 de junio de 2010, Pledis anunció que Lizzy sería el último miembro de esta sub- unidad. El trío lanzó un mini álbum titulado "Orange Caramel". "The First Mini Album" consta de 4 temas , que son 2 canciones y pistas de temas isntrumentales. La versión lanzada en Taiwan registró una canción especial -The Day You Went Away. La canción se libera en Special for Taiwan en versión mandarín, y es un cover de Cyndi Wang, una cantante de Taiwán popular . La canción promocional es Magic Girl ( 마법소녀) . La segunda canción es Love Does Not Wait ( 사랑을미룰순없나요), que es la canción en solitario de Raina . El concepto de Orange Carmel es alegre y retro, o Candy Cultural ( lindo y brillante, al mismo tiempo encantadoras e inocente a la vez ) . Su video musical fue lanzado el 16 de junio de 2010. AS REDthumb|260px|AS RED Pledis revelo los miembros que formarian la segunda sub-unidad AS RED el 10 de Julio del 2011: Kahi, Jung ah, Uee y Nana. El concepto de esta sub-unidad es poderoso y sexy, esta sub-unidad contrasta con la sub-unidad BLUE ya que ambas son rivales tanto en conceptos como en estilo de canciones, RED y BLUE seran de rivalizacion ya que su lanzamiento es al mismo tiempo. El 13 de Julio Pledis revelo que tanto sub-unidad Blue como Red no solo competiran en el escenario, si no que los escritores de las canciones tambien ya que los productores de la cancion *In The Night Sky* para la sub-unidad Red son Brave Brothers mientras que el escritor de la cancion *Wonder Boy* para la sub-unidad Blue es Jo Young Soo. AS BLUEthumb|260px|AS BLUE Pledis revelo los miembros que formarian la segunda sub-unidad AS BLUE el 10 de Junio del 2011: Jooyeon, Raina, Lizzy, E-young. El concepto de esta sub-unidad es fresco y lindo, esta sub-unidad contrasta con la sub-unidad RED ya que ambas son rivales en conceptos, estilo de canciones y por la fecha de lanzamiento que es al mismo tiempo. El 13 de Julio Pledis revelo que tanto la sub-unidad Blue como la Red no solo competiran en el escenario, si no que los escritores de las canciones tambien ya que los productores de la cancion *In The Night Sky* para la sub-unidad Red son Brave Brothers mientras que el escritor de la cancion *Wonder Boy* para la sub-unidad Blue es Jo Young Soo. Los siguientes Subgrupos no son totalmente Oficiales, PLEDIS solo ha hablado sobre ellos y son pendientes de confirmar: AS Originals Esta sub-unidad estará compuesto por: Kahi, Jungah, Jooyeon, Raina y Nana. Su primer mini album llevara el nombre de *Time To Click*. La fecha de lanzamiento aun no es precisa. Violet Girls Esta sub-unidad contendra los siguientes integrantes: Lizzy, E-Young, y tres pre-school girls Yoonjo, Yoo Ara y Kyungmin. Integrantes Archivo:Hq21.jpg Sus integrantes son: '''Raina, Lizzy , Jooyeon, Kahi, UEE, Nana, Jungah, E-Young. '''Según PLEDIS se puede identificar a las chicas por su Generación, las cuales las oficiales son las siguientes: 1ª Generación Kahi JungAh JooYeon Bekah Soyoung 2ª Generación Uee 3ª Generación Raina Nana Lizzy 4ª Generación ''' Noh Lee Young '''Ex-Miembros (Graduadas): -(primera generacion) SoYoung (2009) -(primera generacion) Bekah (2011) 'Kahi' thumb|left Nombre: '''Kahi (가희) '''Nombre real: Park Jiyoung (박지영) Nickname: Kahi / Ga Hee Posición: Líder, Vocalista, Rapera. Fecha de Nacimiento: 25-Diciembre-1980 Lugar de Nacimiento: Corea del Sur Debut: 2009 Tipo de sangre: O Estatura: 167cm Peso: 55 Kg Signo zodiacal: '''Capricornio '''Sub Grupo: AS RED Especialidad: Bailar,Componer, Tocar la guitarra, piano y tambores. 'Jungah' thumb|left Nombre: JungAh (정아) Nombre real: '''Kim Jung Ah (김정아) '''Posición: Vocalista Principal y Bailarina Fecha de nacimiento: 02-Agosto-1983 Lugar de nacimiento: '''Corea del Sur '''Debut: 2009 Estatura: 167cm Peso: 49 Kg Tipo de sangre: O Signo zodiacal: Leo Sub Grupo: AS RED Especialidad: Voz, Tocar los tambores. 'Jooyeon' thumb|left Nombre: Jooyeon (주연) Nombre real: Lee Joo Yeon (이주연) Posición: '''Sub-Vocal '''Fecha de nacimiento: 19-Marzo-1987 Lugar de nacimiento: Corea del Sur Debut: '''2006 '''Estatura: '''168cm '''Peso: 45kg Tipo de sangre: AB Signo zodiacal: Piscis Sub Grupo: AS BLUE Especialidad: Actuar, Tocar los tambores, Fue una famosa Ulzzang por Internet. 'UEE' thumb|left Nombre: UEE (유이) Nombre real: Kim Yoojin (김유진) Posición: Sub-Vocal y Bailarina Fecha de nacimiento: 09-Abril-1988 Lugar de nacimiento: '''Corea del Sur '''Debut: 2009 Estatura: 171cm Peso: 51kg Tipo de sangre: AB Signo zodiacal: Aries Sub Grupo: AS RED Especialidad: Actuar, Bailar, tocar tambores, Natacion. 'Raina' thumb|left Nombre: Raina (레이나) Nombre real: Oh Hyerin (오혜린) Posición: Vocalista Principal Fecha de nacimiento: 07-Mayo-1989 Lugar de nacimiento: Corea del Sur Debut: 2009 Estatura: '''167cm '''Peso: 46kg Tipo de sangre: B Signo zodiacal: Tauro Sub Grupo: Orange Caramel, AS BLUE. Especialidad: Componer, Escribir Canciones, Cantar, Fue Barista The Coffee Bean & Tea Leaf. 'Nana' thumb|left Nombre: Nana (나나) Nombre real: Im Jinah (임진아) Posición: Vocalista, Rapera y Bailarina Fecha de nacimiento: 14-Septiembre-1991 Lugar de nacimiento: Corea del Sur Debut: 2009 Estatura: 171cm Peso: 48 Kg Tipo de sangre: A Signo zodiacal: Virgo Sub Grupo: '''Orange Caramel, AS RED. '''Especialidad: Modelar, Bailar, rap, es Licenciada en Maquillaje y Belleza. 'Lizzy' thumb|left Nombre: Lizzy (리지) Nombre real: Park Sooyoung ( 박수영) Posición: '''Vocalista '''Fecha de nacimiento: '''31-Julio-1992 '''Lugar de nacimiento: '''Corea del Sur '''Debut: 2010 Estatura: '''168cm '''Peso: 46kg Tipo de sangre: A Signo zodiacal: '''Leo '''Sub Grupo: Orange Caramel, AS BLUE. Especialidad: Cantar, Natación, Bailar, Tocar el Piano y tambores. 'E-Young' thumb|left Nombre: '''E-Young (이영) '''Nombre real: Noh Leeyoung Nickname: '''Lilii '''Posición: '''Sub-Vocal '''Fecha de nacimiento: '''16-Agosto-1992 '''Lugar de nacimiento: '''Corea del Sur '''Debut: '''31-Diciembre-2010 '''Estatura: '''167cm '''Peso: '''45kg '''Tipo de sangre: '''A '''Signo zodiacal: '''Leo '''Sub Grupo: AS BLUE Especialidad: Toca 7 Instrumentos musicales, Componer Musica, Cantar y Bailar, Ganó mas de 30 premios por baile y tocar instrumentos musicales, es la maknae del grupo. Discografía 'Discografia Coreana' 'Mini Albums ' 'Single' 'Album' 'Colaboraciones' 'Singles Individuales y OST Individuales' 'Discografia Japonesa' 'Single' 'Colaboraciones' OST Dramas *You're Beautiful (SBS, 2009 cameo) en la cual participa UEE *All My Love (2011) en la cual participa Lizzy Pelicula *White: The Melody of the Curse (2011) camero Programas de TV *Playgirlz School Every 1 (MBC 2009) 13 Episodios. Anuncios *Landrover CF *The Saem Cosmetics CF (2011) Videografía 'Videografia Coreana﻿' thumb|left|284px|Ah - After School thumb|right|284px|Diva - After School thumb|284px|right|Amoled - After School & Son Dambi thumb|284px|left|Because of You - After School thumb|284px|right|Bang! - After School thumb|left|284px|Love Love Love - After School thumb|right|284px|Shampoo - After School thumb|left|284px|After School - Lets Step Up thumb|right|284px|Play Ur Love (1) - After School thumb|294px|left|Play Ur Love (2) - After School 'Videografia Japonesa' thumb|290px|left|Namie Amuro ft After School - Make It Happen thumb|right|300px|After School - Let's Do It + Bang! thumb|300px|left|After School - Diva（Japan Ver.） Galería De Fotos 66bd116aac666e1c2e658ef771168d96.JPG|Bang! 2010020115402410011.jpg|After School - Billboard Japan After school - Diva.jpg|After School - Diva After School.jpg|After School - Ah after-school.jpg|After School - 2 single 2nd_single_photo18.jpg|After School - Because of You 20091121_afterschoolD-3teaser_572.jpg|After School - Because Of You After+School+New+photo.png|After School - Bang! afterschool-bang-2.jpg|Bang! 2010063011195253229_1.jpg|Playgirlz School Show as018p68w.jpg|playgirlz school Orange_Caramel_Kpop.jpg|Orange Caramel orange-caramel-magic-girl-6.jpg|Orange Caramel 20100829201938100212000.jpg|After School - Red Carpet After+School+afterschool.png|After School - Because of You img003_anniebakery.jpg|After School - Let´s do it Hip Hop afterschool.jpg|PlayGirlz School Show After SchoolbOUQUET.jpg|After School - Bouquet 20100719TheStar.jpg|Orange Caramel After+School+AfterSchoolAS2.png|Playgirlz School After+School+20100405_afterschool_arena_4.jpg|AS Arena MoonMason.jpg|After School with Mason 67savc.jpg|After School AMOLED AS.jpg pledisfamily.jpg|PLEDIS FAMILY f23a134f464c5b94_afterschool_elle_dec2010.jpg 20101130_afterschool-600x435.jpg 20101207_happypledis_1.jpg 20101208_happypledis_17.jpg 20101208_happypledis_18.jpg 20101227_afterschool_main.jpg a70b1600fb0eb766_afterschool_instyle_march2010_1.png 20110425_afterschool_poster_3.jpg|Album (Virgin) VirginAlbum01.jpg ASPoster.jpg 7272-18qzq45h6h.jpg 7185-yxucnoy442.jpg After_School_releases_music_video_for_Play_Ur_Love__16052011023907.jpg After_School_to_debut_in_Japan_this_summer_02062011201337.jpg afterschool-20101216.jpg namie-after-school.jpg x2_5c7001b.jpg viewimage-php.jpg 41uyi.jpg ej8sc.jpg|Graduación de Bekah ms2011061916483128411_0.jpg|Graduación de Bekah xj8pu.jpg|Graduación de Bekah coupangas110720.jpg tumblr_lon8ajZv0i1qet86xo1_1280.jpg after-school-bang-japan-2.jpg|linktext=After School Bang! - Japanese Ver. After-school-bang-japanese-version.jpg after-school-bang-japan-2.jpg|esta es de bang Enlaces *After School Sitio Oficial *After School Japan Official Web *Web Oficial After School China *After School You Tube Sitio Oficial *Blog en Español de After school Twitter *Twitter Oficial | Bekah | *Twitter Oficial | Kahi| *Twitter Oficial | Lizzy| *Twitter Oficial | Raina| *Twitter Oficial | Jooyeon| *Twitter Oficial | UEE| *Twitter Oficial |Nana| *Twitter Oficial |JungAh| Cyworld *Cyworld *Gahee* *Cyworld *Jung Ah* *Cyworld *Joo Yeon* *Cyworld *Bekah* *Cyworld *Uee* *Cyworld *Raina* *Cyworld *SoYoung* Categoría:KGrupo Categoría:KPop Categoría:JPop